Siempre juntos
by Ako Nomura
Summary: Estando juntos eran invencibles, podían pasar las situaciones más riesgosas y salían victoriosos, no había fuerza que pueda con ellos, si Naraku no pudo, si la perla no pudo, nada ni nadie podía hacer algo contra ellos mientras estuvieran juntos. Regalo de cumpleaños para Onmyuji del foro ¡Siéntate!


El Manga-Anime "Inuyasha" no me pertenece, es de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei y este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Regalito especial para Onmyuji.

Siempre Juntos.

_Kagome nació para encontrarme y yo también nací para ella._

Al pedir el deseo correcto una gran luz los había envuelto cegándolos, instintivamente Inuyasha aferraba el cuerpo de Kagome tensamente, no entendía qué ocurría del todo, se supone que regresarían sanos y a salvo, por lo menos esa era la esperanza del medio demonio.

—Inuyasha ¿Qué sucede?— Escuchó la voz ahogada y temerosa de Kagome dentro de la fuerte luz, a pesar de tenerla apegada a su cuerpo no la podía ver, era desesperante, parecía que la luz venía de todas partes, buscaba poder apoyar los pies en un suelo firme, pero simplemente parecían flotar en un vacío blanco brillante sin poder hacer nada.

—Tranquila, estaremos bien— Trató de calmarla, quería infundirle el valor que no él tenía, pasó su mano por el cabello de la muchacha. Kagome pasó sus manos por el cuello de Inuyasha aferrándose a él y escondiendo su cara en el cuello del hanyou.

De pronto, la luz comenzó a disiparse lentamente, ambos se pusieron en alerta, Kagome se despegó un poco de Inuyasha, ambos miraron a su alrededor preocupados y se vieron atrapados en el túnel del tiempo, ellos dos lo podían reconocer bien, Kagome miró a Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa.

El túnel del tiempo ¿qué lugar podría representarlos mejor que aquel? Sí, tenían momentos especiales en el árbol sagrado, la aldea de Kaede o la casa de Kagome, pero si un lugar podía representar lo inusual, paradójica e imaginable que podía ser la relación de ambos, aquella conexión que nació entre ellos, era el interior del pozo, allí comenzó todo, la aventura, la amistad, el compañerismo, la lealtad y por qué no, el amor, sólo ellos dos eran capaces de ver aquel lugar, sólo ellos sabían con claridad lo que se sentía viajar de una época a otra, ese lugar sólo era de ellos, de absolutamente nadie más, allí no existía Naraku, ni Kikyo, ni nadie que pudiese poner el peligro la conexión que había entre la chica del futuro y el medio demonio, el interior del pozo era el intermediario.

—Estamos a salvo— Exclamó con júbilo la joven sacerdotisa, Inuyasha sonrió ante el entusiasmo de ella, la estrechó entre sus brazos para compartir su alegría y aferrándose a ella, por el entusiasmo dieron un par de vueltas. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, al fin todo había terminado, esos siete largos meses de lucha constante se acababan en ese momento.

—Todo acabó— Secundó Inuyasha dentro de la alegría del momento, pero aquello también sonó a sentencia, ambos se dieron cuenta apenas las palabras salieron de los labios del joven "Todo acabó" Inuyasha se reprendió mentalmente por decir eso ¿qué sería de ellos ahora que todo acabó? No lo sabían, no habían planes más allá de matar a Naraku y terminar con la amenaza de la perla de las cuatro almas, jamás se pararon a pensar en aquello, no entre ellos dos.

—Inuyasha...— Lo llamó sin saber qué decir, era una situación límite y su mente era un torbellino de ideas donde lo único que atinaba a hacer era mantener el abrazo con el mitad demonio.

—Tranquila— Posó una de sus manos en el cabello de la muchacha— Todo estará bien, estamos juntos.

_Juntos, _sí, estando juntos eran invencibles, podían pasar las situaciones más riesgosas y salían victoriosos, no había fuerza que pueda con ellos, si Naraku no pudo, si la perla no pudo, nada ni nadie podía hacer algo contra ellos mientras estuvieran juntos, no había de qué preocuparse. Ante esta perspectiva el ánimo volvió a subir, Kagome rió dichosa y pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad surcaron sus mejillas, Inuyasha río con ella.

—Estaré a tu lado, Inuyasha— Dijo ella recordando la petición que le hizo tiempo atrás, la de poder permanecer con él.

—Y yo te protegeré, Kagome— Secundo él también recordando las promesas del pasado.

—Siempre juntos.

—Siempre.

A la distancia comenzó a dibujarse un punto luminoso que lentamente se acercaba, sabían que pasarían al otro lado, sólo se preguntaban en qué época aparecerían, emocionados y con los nervios a flor de piel aguardaban el momento de salir de aquel lugar.

Pero los nervios de Kagome se transformaron en preocupación, sentía que todo no estaba tan bien como ambos estaban empeñados en pensar, sí algo no estaba del todo bien.

—Por favor, Inuyasha, no lo olvides— Exclamó Kagome al sentir un mal presentimiento al ver la luz casi sobre ellos.

—¡Claro que no, tonta! Tú tampoco lo olvides— Contestó él sin notar el deje de preocupación que tenía Kagome.

Ambos sonrieron y aguardaron conteniendo la respiración.

Después todo pasó muy rápido, no tuvieron tiempo para decir algo más, primero la época de Kagome y después el pozo tragando a Inuyasha de vuelta a la era que él le correspondía, ambos estiraron sus manos para poder alcanzarse, pero fue inútil, la misma barrera del tiempo que los unió ahora se encargaba de alejarlos nuevamente.

Kagome se soltó del agarre de su familia y corrió hasta el pozo, en el fondo sólo vio la tierra, no podía ver el cielo del Sengoku, no necesitaba mayor comprobación que esa para saber que estaba sellado. Su madre, al comprender, la abrazó y consoló sin palabras, por que nadie sabía qué decir. En su mente Kagome repetía la última conversación como si fuese un disco rayado "_siempre juntos_" habían dicho, un nudo se le formó en la garganta, al fin había llegado la paz, pero no de un modo que ella le hubiera gustado, sabía que esa era una posibilidad, pero tenía esperanzas de que no fuese así.

Aún así dentro de su mente, como última esperanza, lo tomaría esto como una prueba, como otro desafío puesto para ella e Inuyasha, más que nada por que sabía que Inuyasha era un hombre de palabra, si el decía que la protegería siempre, así sería, tenía que tener fe en el medio demonio, él cumplió su palabra con Kikyo, estuvo con ella hasta el final, siempre se preocupó de sus amigos y de su bienestar, así que no tenía por qué desconfiar, Inuyasha de un modo u otro cumpliría su palabra.

Cuando Inuyasha puso un pie fuera del pozo supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, Kagome está a salvo y con su familia, con personas que la necesitan tanto o más que él, eso por lo menos le daba un poco de tranquilidad, aún así el peso en su pecho no lo podía ignorar. Sintió el llamado de Shippo, el pequeño corría hacia él junto con Sango, Miroku y Kirara, entonces pensó que él también tenía un lugar al cual regresar, si bien fue la muchacha del futura la que los unió a todos, la amistad con ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamarlos hogar, sí, la compañía de sus amigos y la aldea de Kaede era, sin darse cuenta, su hogar, lucharía por mantenerlo estable y en paz, seguiría siendo el guardián de todos en nombre de Kagome, de ella y de todo lo que representó y representa en su vida.

Aún así dentro de su mente, como última esperanza, no sólo resguardaría su hogar por sus amigos, sino también para transformarlo en un hogar para Kagome, por que no puede simplemente pensar que todo terminó entre ellos, no puede, Kagome y él compartieron demasiadas cosas como para que simplemente rendirse, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, todo de ahora en adelante lo haría en nombre de aquella promesa en el túnel del tiempo, esa sería su razón de vivir ahora, sabe que tarde o temprano ambos se volverían a encontrar "_siempre juntos_" dijeron y sabe que lo cumplirán.

FIN

* * *

Espero que te guste este pequeño regalito, Onmy, un abrazo y un beso virtuales.

Y a todos los demás gracias por leer, si tienen una duda, sugerencia, comentario o lo que les venga en gana, por favor, escríbanlo en un review, los estaré esperando.

¡Nos leemos!

ETO TI


End file.
